Noches de confort
by SilverSnakeHeart
Summary: Desde el encuentro con Poe y el incidente, Ranpo no ha dejado de tener pesadillas sobre lo ocurrido. Por suerte para él, Yosano siempre está ahí para confortarlo.


**¡Buenas, buenas! Hoy vengo con un fic de una pareja sobre la que nunca he escrito, ¡Yosano x Ranpo! A mí me parecen muy otp, ¿qué pensáis vosotros? Por eso me daba muchísima pena que no hubiese nada sobre ellos dos. ¡Espero que os guste!**

 **Los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Kafka Asagiri.**

* * *

Solo había sangre a su alrededor. Sangre y nada más que sangre. Cerró los ojos por un instante, deseando que todo eso no fuese más que una alucinación; sin embargo, al abrirlos contempló algo aún peor que le hizo incluso gritar. Un grito desgarrado, que parecía proceder de su propia alma.

—No puede ser... —musitó, con voz temblorosa.

Tenía su cuerpo entre sus brazos. Pálido, ensangrentado, inerte. Y sin embargo, su rostro solo transmitía paz. No sabía cómo, pero Yosano había muerto entre sus brazos y él no había podido hacer absolutamente nada para salvarla. Era un inútil. Un ''hombre débil'' de los que ella odiaba.

Las lágrimas acudieron rápidamente a sus ojos sin que él mismo las notase y en tan solo unos instantes, su rostro estaba plagado de lágrimas de pura impotencia y desesperación. Sería un excelente detective y con una habilidad asombrosa, pero no había podido proteger a la única persona a la que amaba en el mundo. ¿De qué servía ser tan bueno si había resultado ser un inútil a la hora de la verdad?

Agachó la cabeza y volvió a cerrar los ojos, dejando escapar todo su dolor en ese llanto que habría hecho estremecer a cualquiera que se encontrase ahí. La quería viva. La necesitaba viva. Necesitaba su sonrisa, que ella fuese feliz. Pero sabía que eso jamás ocurriría, que cuando abriese los ojos ella seguiría inerte entre sus brazos. Por ello, prefirió mantenerse así, con los ojos cerrados, aunque le rodease la oscuridad. No podía dejar de repetirse que ojalá estuviese viva, que todo ello solo fuese un mal sueño.

—Hey, Ranpo...

De repente abrió los ojos, agitado y se incorporó de golpe. Ya no estaba en aquél lugar ensangrentado con Yosano entre sus brazos. Estaba en su habitación, concretamente sentado sobre su cama. Solo había sido una pesadilla, una horrible pesadilla. Aún así, su corazón latía desbocado y al llevarse las manos al rostro para retirarse el pelo, se dio cuenta de que también había estado llorando. Sintió unos brazos rodear su cuello lentamente y el ser atraído hacia el cuerpo ajeno.

—¿Qué ha sido esta vez...? —Preguntó Yosano en apenas un susurro, a la vez que apoyaba el mentón sobre su hombro y acariciaba su pecho, por encima de la camiseta empapada en sudor, con las puntas de los dedos.

—Lo mismo de siempre... —Respondió, con un resquicio de dolor en su voz.

Desde el incidente con Poe, solía tener esa pesadilla o alguna similar varias veces por semana. Intentó no darles mucha importancia, pero como después de tenerlas le era imposible volverse a dormir, siempre llegaba a la agencia desanimado y medio dormido, además de que las ojeras comenzaron a hacerse más y más visibles. Por ello, Yosano no tardó más de tres veces en darse cuenta de que algo no estaba bien con él. Y fue esa misma razón por la que decidió irse a vivir con él a tiempo parcial. Cada par de días, uno dormía en la casa del otro, como había propuesto ella.

En un principio, Ranpo se había negado infantilmente, diciendo que no era un niño al que le asustaran las pesadillas, pero cuando la noche de ese mismo día cayó, se encontró a sí mismo en la agencia esperando a que ella terminase de atender en la enfermería. Lo que más le avergonzó no fue el haber cedido a su proposición, sino la mirada que le dedicó cuando le vio sentado en el suelo junto a la puerta de la enfermería. No había sonreído con burla como habría esperado, sino con una sinceridad y un cariño que hicieron que el corazón se le encogiera, por lo que giró su sonrojado rostro y se puso en pie.

Por suerte para él, desde que dormían juntos ya apenas las tenía y cuando sí, ella se encargaba de tranquilizarle y podía volverse a dormir plácidamente a su lado.

—Estás empapado... Será mejor que vayas a la ducha...

Ni siquiera había dejado de acariciar su pecho aún para obligarle a ir a la ducha y él ya se estaba negando. Sin soltarse de sus brazos, se dio la vuelta y se abrazó a ella, negando con la cabeza. No quería ir solo; no quería separarse de ella. Después de todo, tenía la pesadilla demasiado reciente. Esto provocó que la mujer riese con suavidad y le estrechase con fuerza contra su cuerpo, enternecida.

—¿Irás si voy contigo?

—Bueno... Si insistes...

Con lentitud, se fue separando de su cuerpo y bajó de la cama, seguido de ella. Salieron de la habitación y fueron al baño. Yosano cerró la puerta mientras Ranpo se desvestía, dándose cuenta al fin de que efectivamente, estaba empapado de sudor. Terminó de quitarse la ropa y se metió en la ducha, abriendo el grifo del agua fría al principio para despejarse. Su mente jugaba con él; era como si aún estuviese manchado con su sangre y eso le horrorizaba. Apretó los puños un instante y luego comenzó a frotarse las manos con fuerza, como si realmente estuviesen manchadas.

—Tranquilo... —Estaba tan concentrado en sus pensamientos que no la había escuchado entrar en la ducha con él.— Estoy contigo, todo va bien... —Mientras hablaba, cogió sus manos con delicadeza y besó ambas, dándoles seguidamente un apretón. Después, las llevó a su pecho, dejándolas sobre su piel con una mano, justo encima de donde se encontraba su corazón. A la vez que hacía eso, llevó la mano libre al grifo y cambió el grifo de posición para que comenzase a salir agua caliente. Después de todo, no quería que también se enfermase.— ¿Ves como estoy aquí?

El hombre simplemente asintió con la cabeza y después la abrazó de nuevo con fuerza; abrazo que ella correspondió sin dudarlo, apoyando la cabeza sobre su hombro. Estuvieron así durante varios minutos, hasta que Ranpo se tranquilizó del todo. Sentirla así, junto a él, era lo único que necesitaba.

—Lo siento... —Susurró él, dejando un beso sobre su cabello, el cual acarició unos instantes antes de decidirse finalmente a cerrar el grifo para salir. Otra cosa que odiaba en esas situaciones aparte de las propias pesadillas, es que ella tuviese que despertarse y no durmiese correctamente. Eso era algo que le hacía sentirse muy culpable.

—No te preocupes, ya me lo compensarás otro día. —Respondió, estirando un brazo para coger una de las toallas que había dejado cerca antes de haber entrado en la ducha y se cubrió con ella.

—¿Yendo de compras contigo? —Mientras hablaba, agarró la otra toalla y se secó la cara con ella, con la risa de Yosano de fondo.

—No estaría mal... Aunque a mí se me había ocurrido otra cosa mejor.

En ese momento se giró y le arrebató la toalla de entre los dedos para besar sus labios. No le besó con ternura, sino más bien con sensualidad; con deseo. Si Ranpo aún seguía dándole vueltas a la pesadilla en algún lugar de su cerebro, en ese momento la había olvidado por completo. El beso le había tomado tan desprevenido, que cuando quiso corresponderlo ella ya se había separado. Seguramente, para fastidiarle un poco. Sus ''pequeñas venganzas'' como él las llamaba.

Tras eso, colocó la toalla sobre el pelo del hombre para secarlo, frotando suavemente. Mientras tanto, las manos de Ranpo se situaron en la cintura de la mujer y comenzó a acariciar su cuerpo, bajándolas hasta sus caderas y subiéndolas hasta la altura de sus pechos.

—¿Y por qué esperar a otro día...? —Pegó el cuerpo de ella al propio y se inclinó para besar sus labios, aunque nunca llegó a hacerlo puesto que la toalla se había ''deslizado'' desde su cabeza para cubrir todo su rostro.

—Porque es tarde y tengo sueño. Y ahora vístete para que podamos volver a la cama.

—Vaaale... —Respondió, como si de un niño resignado se tratase. Se quitó la toalla del rostro para terminar de secarse y vio que ella ya se estaba poniendo el pijama de nuevo. Se dio prisa para no hacerla esperar y después volvieron a la habitación para tumbarse en la cama.

Yosano los cubrió a ambos con las mantas y después dejó que Ranpo se acurrucara a su lado, junto a su pecho, como hacía siempre después del mal sueño.

—Akiko...

—¿Qué pasa?

—Me has quitado el sueño...

—Me da igual. Calla y duérmete o sino vendrás de compras conmigo.

—A sus órdenes.

Y tras eso, Ranpo cerró los ojos y no volvió a hablar más en toda la noche. Pese a lo que creía, no tardó más de un par de minutos en quedarse dormido, a diferencia de ella, que se quedó un buen rato observando como dormía para asegurarse de que estaba bien. Cuando el sueño estaba a punto de acabar con ella decidió que era hora de que también se fuese a dormir, así que besó su frente con ternura y cerró los ojos, quedándose dormida poco después. Aquellas noches resultaban agotadoras para ambos, pero no había otro lugar en el mundo en el que Yosano prefiriese estar en esos momentos que no fuese junto a él, cuidándole.


End file.
